


The Sound of Silence

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Series: The Sound of Silence [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Language, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, rape kit exam, yuuri and yuri are best friends, yuuri is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: "Yura, did someone hurt you?"There was silence and that told Yuuri all he needed to know.OR: An incident leaves Yuri bruised and panicked, so he calls the only person he thinks can help him.





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something this heavy, so let's see how it goes.
> 
> LOTS OF SEXUAL LANGUAGE! TALK OF RAPE, GENITALS, ETC! READ WITH CAUTION AND PROBABLY NOT AROUND YOUR GRANDMA!

It was very late when his phone rang, that was all Yuuri could tell. Victor was out of town on some sort of coaching business that Yuuri didn't care to remember, but he was only a few cities over. He knew Yuuri's sleeping schedule and would never call this late. 

His glasses were on the nightstand, but the yellow ring of light on his screen made Yuri's identity clear. Confused and concerned, Yuuri answered, "Yuri? What's going on?"

"Y-Yuuri."

Yuri stuttered his name and the shakiness behind his voice made Yuuri snap awake, "Yuri, are you okay?"

"Y-Yuuri, I need y-you to come g-get m-me." He said. He was standing outside, Yuuri could tell. The sound of the brisk Russian air was pouring through the phone. 

Yuuri was one step ahead of him, already down by the car, "Okay, Yura. Where are you?" He said, turning the car on and pulling out of the apartment's parking lot. The clock on his dashboard read 1:19am. Yuri shouldn't have even been out this late; Yuuri wasn't sure how Yakov and Lilia had let him do that.

"I'm not sure. The sign says Sadovaya Ulitsa. I don't know where that is, Yuuri..." His voice broke as he trailed off. Yuuri entered it into his GPS and found he was close, about 10 minutes. "Yura, don't cry, love. I'm almost there, I'll bring you back to the apartment."

"It hurts so much, Yuuri."

Yuuri's heart turned to ice, "Yura, did someone hurt you?"

The silence told him all he needed to hear.

Yuuri proceeded to say comforting things to Yuri until he spotted the small boy on the side of the street he had turned on to. 

He jumped out of the car as it barely rolled to a stop, "Hey, hey, it's okay." He said, pulling the Russian close, then escorting him into the car. 

Once inside, he turned the light on and got a look at the young skater. "Oh, Yura..." Yuuri breathed as he eyed the bruises on his neck, the cut on his cheek and the trails of tears. Gently, Yuuri wiped the remaining tears away, "Okay, I'll take you home." With the word  _home_ , Yuri burst into tears. 

When they got home, Yuri was carried upstairs with no protests (not like he could, he was sobbing too hard).

Yuuri was gentle as he sat his Yura on the couch. He wrapped a soft blanket over his shoulders and pulled the first aid kit out of the bathroom.

Yuri was shaking while Yuuri was speaking soft, comforting words to him.

"Come on, Yura, let's take your jacket off." Slowly, the older man helped Yuri remove his jacket.

More bruises littered his pale arms. One bruise was shaped like a clenched hand around Yuri's wrist and it made Yuuri's stomach churn. All Yuri did was sit in silence while the Japanese man cleaned his cuts and examined his bruises, making sure there wasn't any other damage. Yuri was secretly grateful that Yuuri didn't ask what had happened.

When Yuuri was done, the two locked eyes. Before any words were spoke, Yuri burst into tears. Yuuri pulled the other boy close. 

Yuri held him like his life depended on it.

"Oh, Yura, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Yuuri kept saying.

Yuuri helped the injured boy into the guest room, where he helped him settle down and breathe. He grabbed some of his old clothes and set them next to Yuri, "Here, let me help you." Yuuri said, reaching for the hem of Yuri's shirt.

Yuri made a whimpering noise and pushed Yuuri across the room, where he hit the wall with a groan. Yuri had fled to a corner of the room, where it looked like he was trying to make himself smaller. The Russian's eyes widened as he realized what he had done, "Yuuri, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Yuuri, unfazed and concerned, shook his head, "It's okay, you got scared. It's alright, Yura." He reassured him. Yuuri crouched on the ground to bring himself eye-level with Yuri, "Come back, I won't hurt you, I promise." Yuuri said, sitting on the floor gently. Yuri crept forward cautiously until he and Yuri were sitting directly across from each other.

"Can I help you, Yuri?" He waited for Yuri to nod before he slid Yuri's shirt over his head. His stomach wasn't as bruised as the rest of his boy, but there were a few dark spots on his chest. The new shirt was slipped on and it went down to Yuri's knees.

Before asking about undoing Yuri's pants, Yuuri leaned forward and kissed Yuri's forehead. He looked so young.

"Yuri, can you talk about what happened tonight?"

Yuri started shaking again and, unexpectedly, crawled into Yuuri's lap, pressing his head to Yuuri's chest.

"This guy asked if I needed a ride home from practice. He's one of the sponsor managers. I can't remember his name." Yuuri held Yuri close, but loosely, so he could get away if he felt he needed to.

"I had seen him around before, so I thought it would be okay." He was crying again, but Yuuri wiped his tears so he could continue.

"He stopped on that street and locked the doors." Shaking again, calmed by Yuuri's soft voice and hands, "First he just kissed me...but I kept pushing against him so he undid his pants and made me do it to." That was all Yuuri needed to hear. While anger flared up, Yuuri shoved it down inside him to be strong for Yuri.

"Yura, we need to take you to A&E." Yuuri supplied, gently, "It's the only way this guy will ever go to jail for what he did for you."

Yuri shook his head, "I don't do doctors, and I don't want everyone to know that I got..."

Yuuri held the young boy close again, "I'll stay with you the whole time. And I'll take you to one of my friends, he's got a private clinic so nobody will ever know you were there."

They locked eyes again and Yuri knew that Yuuri wanted to help; that he was going to make sure that Yuri was never hurt again.

Reluctantly, Yuri nodded and let himself be carried back down to the car.

 

 

It was late, but Yuuri was relieved to see that Andrei had received his text and opened the clinic for the two of them.

He grabbed a backpack that had Yuri's shirt in a ziplock bag, as well as the stuffed cat that the boy kept at the apartment and a change of clothes. Then, he carefully hoisted Yuri up into his arms. A few seconds later, the door opened and Andrei stepped out. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and black pants, clearly just out of bed, but alert at the situation.

He kissed Andrei's cheek, customarily, and they were ushered into the small clinic.

Andrei and Yuuri had met when Yuuri had first moved to Russia. Before he and Victor shared insurance, he had to find a doctor who accepted his plan. Andrei was the one of the few doctors around who did. The two had become rather close over the course of a few months.

Andrei ushered them into an exam room, then left again to get a rape kit.

Yuuri sat Yuri on the exam table, then met his eyes, "Okay, Yura, Andrei is super nice. He'll be gentle and we can go as slow as you want. I'll be here the whole time, I promise." He said, taking Yuri's hand. Yuri's eyes were filled with anxiety and nervousness, "What is he going to do?" The boy asked, staring at the doorway, waiting for the doctor to come back.

"I don't know, but he'll tell us as soon as he comes back."

As soon as Yuuri had finished, Andrei came back in. He smiled at Yuri, pulling his stool up near the table, "Hi, Yuri, I'm Andrei. How are you feeling?" Yuri shrugged. Andrei nodded as he moved back over to the counter. He opened a white box labeled доказательство. His stomach was doing somersaults. Not only did he not enjoy doctors, but he was anxious and didn't know what to expect. 

Pulling out the first piece of paper, he showed it to Yuri, "This box is going to help us get evidence so the police can convict him. It might take a while, but we'll go as slow as you want to. If you ever feel uncomfortable or you don't want to do something, you can tell me or Yuuri and you don't have to do it, okay?" Yuri nodded again.

"Okay, this first step is just some questions. Are you taking any medications right now or have you  done any drugs?"

Yuri shook his head.

"Okay, good. Have you been sick lately?"

Yuri looked over at the Japanese man who was listening intently, "Do I..?" Yuuri nodded, "Yes, absolutely."

Yuri looked back at the doctor, "I had my appendix out 3 months ago. That's all."

Andrei nodded, "Okay, thank you for telling me." Then, Andrei leaned over and whispered something to Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, "Yura, have you and Otabek done anything in the past week?" Yuri turned bright red and shook his head vigorously, "Not since the last time he visited. He's spending most of his time skating on this trip."

The doctor nodded again and wrote some things down on a clipboard, "Okay, Yuri, thank you for answering those questions. Are you injured anywhere?" Yuri was quiet.

"He has bruises on his arms and neck, I don't know about his legs." Yuuri supplied. Yuri closed his eyes, trying to forget everything, which isn't easy when you're being interrogated about the incident.

"Okay, we can look at those in a little bit. Nothing serious though, right, Yuri?" Yuri shook his head. He wasn't sure of a lot right now, but he did know that he wasn't severely injured.

He was asked a lot of questions, Yuuri was asked a lot of questions. Where he was, what he was doing, how he was feeling...

Finally, as the clock struck 3am, Andrei set his clipboard down. "Okay, Yuri, I'm gonna do an examination now. You don't have to yet, but you will have to take off your shirt and your pants. Is that okay with you? Your underwear can stay on." Yuri looked at his friend, who nodded, "It's okay, he won't hurt you." Andrei shook his head. Yuri nodded hesitantly, "Okay..." Andrei smiled softly, "Okay, I'll ask again when we get to that part. First, I'm just going to take a Q-Tip and this little brush and swab the inside of your mouth, okay?"

Yuri nodded and opened his mouth, letting the slightly rough instruments skim over the insides of his cheeks. When Andrei had packaged them up, he pulled out another envelope, "This next one is a where you'll have to take your clothes off. You're going to stand on a piece of paper and you'll take off all your clothes except your underwear. Is that okay?" Yuri nodded and started to stand up, but his shaky legs nearly sent him crashing to the floor. Yuuri caught him in time and helped him regain his balance. Andrei headed for the door, "I'll give the two of you some privacy. You can put that gown on when you're done." With that, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Yuuri moved closer to help the young boy with his clothes, "Are you feeling okay, Yuri?"

The boy shrugged. It made Yuuri's heart ache to see how sad and unlike himself he was. Taking off his shirt was easier than it had been the first time, but Yuri flinched when Yuuri reached for his jeans, "Hey, hey, Yura." He forced the boy to meet his eyes, "It's just me. I won't hurt you. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore." While Yuri was distracted, Yuuri slipped his pants down around his ankles. Carefully, Yuri stepped out of them and pulled the gown over his battered body before they let Andrei back in.

"Okay, Yuri, we're going to bag your clothes up so we can get all the DNA off of them." Yuuri handed Andrei the dirty shirt and folded his old shirt neatly before placing it in the backpack so Yuri could wear it after.

Finally, the dreaded time came: Yuri had to take off his underwear. When Andrei asked him, he started crying. Again, he left to give the two Yu(u)ri's a moment of privacy. "Shh, shh." Yuuri said, holding Yuri close, "It's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore, never."

Yuri pulled away, wiping his tears, "I want to, because I know that we can get this guy to go away for good..."

Yuuri gave him a moment before urging him to continue, "But I'm so scared, Yuuri." He cried, holding Yuuri tightly. Yuuri comforted him, whispering sweet nothings in Russian that he had picked up from Victor, "You decide what you want to do, Yuri. We'll support and do whatever you want to do." Yuri nodded, sniffling, "I want to take them off." He said. 

"You're absolutely sure?" Yuuri asked, worried that he might've pressure the young boy into doing it.

He nodded confidently, "I want to." So Yuri removed his underwear, they called Andrei back in and packaged it up.

Andrei handed Yuuri a fine tooth comb and a bag, whispering again, before leaving for a third time, "Yura, let's brush your hair, okay? Get all the stuff out of it." Yuri hadn't noticed until now, but all kinds of dirt and gravel were in his hair. He nodded and said on the floor in front of Yuuri.

He closed his eyes as the comb and Yuuri's fingers ran through his soft hair. He was sent back in time to the exhibition. 

_Yuuri sat on a bench while Yuri sat on the floor. A soft brush ran through his hair, followed by Katsuki's soft fingers._

_He huffed, "Katsudon, are you almost done?" He said as Yuuri tugged on the bun he had made._

_Yuuri laughed, "Hold still and I'll be done faster." He said. Yuri groaned, "Hurry up, piggy!" Yuuri laughed again, "Fine, it's done."_

_Yuri looked in the mirror at his hair, then put the sunglasses on, "Badass." Yuuri laughed again, louder this time._

"Yuri? Are you okay?" Yuuri was asking, his voice laced with concern. Yuri shook himself out of the flashback, "I'm okay." He said, even though it wasn't technically true. "Okay. I'm finished." Yuuri said, snapping the Ziploc bag closed. Andrei was called back in once more and he grimaced as he sat down, "Alright, now's the tough part, Yuri. I'm going to have to swab near where he touched you." Yuri's breath hitched and started to speed up. Yuuri was by his side in a moment, holding his hand and running a hand through his now clean hair.

Andrei explained it as best as he could without making Yuri more anxious. First he would take a new Q-Tip and stick it...up his butt...

Then he would swab the area around it. And around Yuri's...private parts...

Finally, Yuri would have to pee in a cup and get some blood taken. Then he could go home and rest. Yuuri had told Yakov that Yuri was sick and would be taking the rest of the week off. As Yuri's legal guardian, Yakov could argue, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Andrei had just rolled up the gown and started the process (with Yuuri talking to Yuri quietly and holding his hand) when Yuri started to have a flashback.

_Skin. Heat. He couldn't move. He was trying_

_"Shh, it's okay. You'll like it."_

_There was a zipper sound. Yuri was screaming._

"Oh, Yura, you're okay." Yuuri's voice called him back to the present. Andrei was finished with all the swabs. Yuri was out of breath and came to the conclusion that he had been hyperventilating and possibly screaming. He was holding onto Yuuri, and Yuuri was soothing him with gentle touches and kind words. Andrei left to deposit all the evidence they had collected into his office. After, he would call the police if they wished to press charges. 

"Yura, you were so brave. I'm so proud of you." Yuri just cried into his shoulder. He had never cried so much in one day and his head was hurting. His eyes were raw and he could tell that Yuuri had been crying when he wasn't paying attention. There was a red ring around his eyes, as well as dried trails of tears that stained his cheeks. 

Yuri peed in the cup, he winced when the needle pierced his skin and felt his stomach flip as he watched his blood pour into two tubes, which were sealed and placed in a rack of sorts.

The rest was a blur. Yuuri helped him get dressed. He noticed his body was finally sore from the bruises. Andrei gave him some pain medication and told Yuuri to give the young boy some of his anxiety medication if he needed it. 

And then they were in the car. Lights passed overhead while Yuri stared out the window. 

He never imagined this would happen to him.

"How are you feeling?" Yuuri asked, keeping his eyes on the road (and a possibly drunk driver in front of him).

Yuri shrugged, "I thought I'd feel better after that, but I don't." Yuuri frowned, "You won't feel better right away. It can take a long time to feel normal again." He paused, "I'll be here. For all of that. As long as you need me, I'll be here, Yurochka." Yuuri waited for Yuri to pounce on him for using his grandpa's nickname but he seemed to relax at it, "Promise?"

The one word made Yuuri's heart shatter. This boy, this child, he would never trust anyone the same way again. "I promise."

 

 

Back at home, Yuri tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes, he saw malicious eyes and heard zippers. Always the zippers...

With little hesitation, he walked across the hall and crept into Yuuri's room, taking Victor's side of the bed. It smelled like his cologne and it made Yuri feel warm inside. Yuuri exited the bathroom but didn't flinch at the sight of Yuri in his bed.

He lay down on his side of the bed and pulled the covers around himself and Yuri, "Come here, I've got you." He said as Yuri lay his head on the older man's chest. Fingers carded through his hair and came to rest on his back. The pain meds had kicked in and he was feeling better. The anxiety meds had allowed him to relax for a bit, long enough to take a short shower and eat a Pirozhki before attempting to sleep.

And for the first time since the horrific incident, Yuri felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a lot of things, but happy wasn't necessarily one of them. Hope it was okay? I've never written that stuff before. More to come soon! Leave Kudos and comments! I love reading and responding to them! (Also, the rape kit exam is based on the US exam. I'm not sure what kind of care they have in Russia, so we'll go with this)


End file.
